


one-way ticket

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, but wants derek to come with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles tells derek he's leaving...sterek drabble - 1/23 - words of the day:  confusion, plead, shout
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 100 Words?! [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	one-way ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsseals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseals16/gifts).



> and the prompt "Please don't leave." from [this](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/189746740022/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles stared at the empty doorway. “Wait!” he  **shouted** , hoping he wasn’t too late. 

“What, Stiles? What do you want?” Derek stood by the Camaro, shoulders hunched. 

“Please don’t leave!” he  **pleaded** . “You didn’t let me finish.”

“What else is left to say? You’re leaving.” 

“Come with me…” And there it was. What he’d been leading to. What Derek didn’t let him get out before walking away when Stiles said he was moving.

Derek’s brows furrowed in  **confusion** . “You want me to—” 

“Yes!” Stiles said emphatically, handing him the plane ticket he’d been holding, a one-way ticket for Derek Hale. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
